When Lightning Strikes (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup (v.o.): Living with dragons has it's ups... and it's downs. You need to stay calm. Keep a clear head. Not always easy with Vikings. Hiccup: More supports? Gobber: Eh, well, they are dragons. Hiccup (v.o.): In our own way, we're very reasonable. Astrid: It's okay, girl. Just take it easy. Hiccup: Yes! It works! Gobber: Way to go! Snotlout: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Tuffnut: So we built these things so stuff wouldn't break? Ruffnut: I don't understand you people. Tuffnut: And they tricked us into helping them build them. I feel so used... and sweaty. Hiccup (v.o.): But when a problem is caused by something Vikings don't understand, they lose all sense of reason. And that can become very dangerous. Stoick: Perches for dragons! Some of your best work, men. Although we may need to move the one over the well. Hiccup: And the perches are just the beginning, we can build landing areas for them, maybe even stables in the caves underneath the village and- Stoick: Easy son, remember Berk is still for people. Gobber: Vikings before dragons. Gobber: Yeah, I said it. Deal with it. Hiccup: The lighting is hitting everywhere. Stoick: It usually doesn't strike here in the village. Gobber: Thor must be angry. The only other time I can remember lighting ever striking Berk-- Gobber and Stoick: Barnstat. Hiccup: Barn-who? Stoick: Jürgen Barnstat, drifter, sailed into town. He was stealing from widows and old men. Gobber: To punish him, Thor gave him a lightning bolt right to his helmet when he was fixing the mast on his ship to make his escape. Stoick: By the time Thor was finished with him, our whole fleet was on fire! Gobber: We shipped him off the island and Thor hasn't hit the village since. Hiccup: Threw him off the island? Pretty harsh. Stoick: Gobber. Stoick: Gobber, organize a bucket brigade. I'm going up to Great Hall. Hiccup: Toothless! Hiccup: I gotta find Toothless. Tuffnut: Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about! Ruffnut: I've always liked Thor. Snotlout: Oh, I love these storms! When it rains, I cancel bath night and just stand outside with nothing but a sponge and a bar of soap. Fishlegs: We know. The village has had meetings about it. Hiccup: I-I need your help. I need to find Toothless! Astrid: I just saw him by the Great Hall. Stoick: Don't worry, men. You're gonna be alright. Mulch: It's striking throughout the entire village. It's like we're under siege! Bucket: I've never seen Thor this angry! Hiccup: Toothless! Mildew: Did you all see that? Mulch: Look! The lightning is following him! Hiccup: Toothless! Mildew:.Don't you all understand? Thor is mad at all of us! And I'll tell you why. Because of him! As you all know, the Night Fury is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! We've let him live among us and now we will all pay the price! Mulch: Well, it did seem as though the lighting struck right at the dragon. Mildew: Yes! Right at the dragon! And a lighting storm the likes of which we've never had! There is but one thing for us to do: banish the Night Fury! It's the only way! Mildew: Thor is angry at us because of the Night Fury. You all saw it! Hiccup: What?! No! This is ridiculous! Mildew: If we don't act now, well, need I remind you of... Barnstat! Stoick: You're right, all of you! Thor is angry, but I don't believe he's angry at Toothless. Hiccup: That's right! Have you all forgotten what Toothless has done for this village?! Mildew: Well, then who do you suppose he's angry at? Stoick: I don't presume to know Thor's mind, Mildew. But we will find a way to soothe his anger. Hiccup: Another storm is coming. Tuffnut: Thor tore a hole in the Great Hall. Maybe he's hungry? I know I am. Hiccup: We need to make Thor happy. But what do you get the God of Thunder and Lightning? Fishlegs: In the past, I know Thor's enjoyed a sacrifice or two. Ruffnut: Let's sacrifice Tuffnut! Tuffnut: ''' Okay, what time should I be there? There better be fire involved. '''Hiccup: Nobody's gonna be sacrificed! Snotlout: Not yet, anyway. Astrid: I had an aunt who was cursed by Odin once. She had to pay tribute to him by sailing to the end of the Earth. Fishlegs: Did it work? Astrid: I don't know. I guess she couldn't find it, because she kept showing up from the opposite direction. Fishlegs: The Gods have never been mad at anyone from our family. Fishlegs: Knock on wood. Hop on one foot. Slap a Jorgenson. Snotlout: If I were Thor, I would want a giant statue. Snotlout: Of myself, Snotlout, as Thor! Astrid: You do know we're trying to make him happy? Snotlout: Exactly! Astrid: I think I just threw up in my mouth. Hiccup: Actually, that's not a bad idea. Astrid: It's not an idea, it's a reflex. Hiccup: What--? No! I-I mean the statue. Astrid There I go again. Hiccup No! Not Snotlout! Thor! Fishlegs Hmm, Berk has never given Thor a statue. Hiccup Well, then it's high time we did! Tuffnut Yowch! Ruffnut Ouch! Hiccup Great job. Uh, one issue. Thor's knee bends the other way. You know, like a knee... on a person?. Hiccup What are you doing? Fishlegs I'm making Thor's pants. I hope they're not too tight. I hate it when my pants are too tight. I feel so bloated. Hiccup Okay, guys, we better start welding these pieces together. Hiccup Yeah. I really think Thor's gonna like this. Hiccup Attention! Attention everyone! Okay, so, I know we're not exactly Thor's favorite people right now, but I am confident that this beautiful statue will got a long way toward getting us back in his good graces! So, without further ado... Stoick Well done! Thor will appreciate this tribute, and will smile upon us once again! Mildew You really think this is enough to appease the mighty Thor, while you allow a Night Fury in your midst?! YOU'RE FOOLS! ALL OF YA! Hiccup Unbelievable. Even more lightning than the last storm. Gobber I don't understand. We gave Thor a giant statue! Stoick It was a gallant effort, son, but it looks as though this is not what Thor wanted. Hiccup Gobber, what are you doing? Gobber I love Toothless, I'm just erring on the side of caution. Hiccup Hey, don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. No matter what some people think! Fishlegs I know you're scared, girl. If you wanna hold me, that's what I'm here for. Ruffnut Whoa. Look at all that damage and destruction. Tuffnut I know. It's so beautiful! Ruffnut Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tuffnut Whoa... Nobody blows stuff up like Thor. Mildew That's what Thor thinks of the statue! I told you what he wants, and we haven't given it to him! Until we rid this island of that Night Fury, Thor's fire will continue to rain down upon us! Hiccup Y-- You don't really think Thor is angry because of Toothless, do you? Stoick Of course I don't. Mildew Open up, Stoick! We've come for the Night Fury! Stoick But I'm afraid they do. Get Toothless to a safe place, I'll try to reason with them. Hiccup But-- Stoick Just go! Gobber Safe travels, old friend. Hiccup Don't worry, bud. It's you and me. Mildew Give up the dragon, Stoick! Look at your people. We've had enough! Stoick You're too late. He's gone. Gobber Stoick's already sent him off the island. Mildew Thor says otherwise. The dragon must still be on the island. Find the Night Fury! Go! Astrid We can hide Toothless in the cove for now. Hiccup They'll just find him. No. We have to leave. Astrid "We?" Hiccup He can't make it on his own. And I wouldn't want him to. I'm going with him, Astrid. Astrid But you'll come back, right? Hiccup Yeah, eventually. When they all realize this didn't happen because of Toothless. Astrid You better go. Mildew Where's the boy?! And more importantly, where's the dragon?! Astrid I don't know, Mildew, but you got your wish. Hiccup and Toothless are gone. Mildew Oh, bah! Find the Night Fury! All of you! Hiccup TOOTHLESS! Mildew Ah! There they are! Hiccup Whoo...You okay, bud? Hiccup That's where the lightning hit... Hiccup The metal! I wonder... Mildew Secure the dragon! Hiccup Toothless! No! Leave him alone! Mildew Don't try and stop us, you'll only make it worse for your precious dragon. Hiccup Toothless! Mildew Say your goodbyes. Hiccup Toothless! Hiccup Toothless... Stoick I know you're afraid. But this isn't how we do things on Berk! These dragons are not the beasts we once thought they were. They're part of us now. Mildew Not this one! Not anymore! Stoick Release the dragon, Mildew. Mildew Open your eyes, Stoick. It's the only solution and you know it. It worked with Barnstat and it'll work with Toothless. Astrid Hiccup! They've got Toothless! They're about to float him off to sea. Hiccup I know. Why do you think I have- -this? Tuffnut Oh, tough one. How many guesses do we get? Five? Hiccup Oookay... Astrid, fly me to the docks! Stoick If you want to get to that dragon, you're gonna have to go through us! Stoick Thank you, lads. Bucket I-If we're choosing sides, Mulch, uh, there's more over there. Lots more. Mulch We stand with the Chief, Bucket. Hiccup Stop! Hiccup Stop! You could get rid of Toothless, you could throw him off the edge of the world, but it's not going to stop this lighting from destroying Berk. Hiccup It's the metal. The lightning is hitting the metal! Just think about it. We never had a lightning storm like this until we put up those perches, that statue, right? And they're all made of metal! Mildew Oh, bah! You ever heard of anything so insane?! Hiccup Y-you see? This is where the lighting struck Toothless. On this connecting rod... this metal connecting rod! Hiccup Look, if you don't believe me, I can prove it! Hiccup Fly me up. Astrid Are you sure you know what you're doing? Hiccup Sure? Uh, that's a strong word. It's really more of a... hunch. I'll be fine. Go! Gobber Oh, boy, here he goes again... Stoick He doesn't make it easy. Hiccup! Hiccup You'll all see for yourselves! When I attach this metal rod to the top of this mast, the lighting will be drawn to-- Stoick HICCUP! Stoick Son... Stoick Hiccup... Stoick Son... Hiccup Toothless! What happened, bud? Hiccup At least I didn't lose another one. Stoick My boy! You're alright! Stoick You took a lightning bolt to the head. Gobber Just like Barnstat. Except we won't be throwing you off the island. Hiccup So everyone knows Thor wasn't mad at Toothless? Stoick They do now. Gobber Until we figure out why Thor was angry at the metal, we're all walking on eggshells. Hiccup Oh, we worked so hard on that statue. Kind of a shame we have to just scrap it for parts. Stoick Well, maybe we don't have to. Why don't you take it to one of the high points on the island and leave it there? Tuffnut Good idea, Chief! I would've thought of it myself, but I'm not the Chief. Snotlout Oh, we'll handle that for you. Mildew You'll pay for this! Hiccup I'm not sure that's what my dad had in mind, guys. Snotlout Hey, that's the way I understood it. Hiccup (v.o.) No matter how much things change around here Vikings are still Vikings. They're not afraid to admit when they're wrong. And when they do, watch out! Cause you'll be up to your ears in pie and smoked fish. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts